


Intreccio di sguardi

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Prom queen [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drabble, F/M, M/M, Secret Crush
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 22:38:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20590259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: "𝑸𝒖𝒆𝒔𝒕𝒂 𝒔𝒕𝒐𝒓𝒊𝒂 𝒑𝒂𝒓𝒕𝒆𝒄𝒊𝒑𝒂 𝒂𝒍 𝑱𝒖𝒌𝒆-𝑩𝒐𝒙 𝒅𝒆𝒊 𝑷𝒓𝒐𝒎𝒑𝒕 𝒅𝒊 𝑾𝒓𝒊𝒕𝒆𝒓'𝒔 𝑾𝒊𝒏𝒈".Prompt: 1) A ha una cotta stratosferica per B, ma non si accorge che B è pers* per C. E C?Raramente l’amore segue le giuste rotte.





	Intreccio di sguardi

Intreccio di sguardi

Kyoko lasciò cadere la penna dal banco, si abbassò a raccoglierla e, nel movimento, si voltò verso dietro. Guardò Takeshi, seduto all’ultimo banco e arrossì, sentendo il proprio battito cardiaco accelerare. Riprese la penna e si affrettò a voltarsi.

Takeshi teneva le braccia sul banco, fingendo di sonnecchiare dietro un libro alzato. Guardava Sawada seduto nei banchi davanti, la sua schiena, e sospirava.

< Se solo mi notasse > pensò.

Tsunayoshi era intento a fissare di nascosto Kyoko, seduta accanto a lui, con le orecchie in fiamme.

< Com’è carina… Fosse l’ultima cosa che faccio, riuscirò ad invitarla ad uscire >.

[101].


End file.
